Los besos de Scorpius
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: One-Shot para el juego de parafilias del Foro "Drarry" En espera de que vuelva abrir Basoexia Excitación sólo producida por los besos. Para Scorpius besar es algo mas que un simple contacto físico....


Excitación sólo producida por los besos

**Los besos de Scorpius**

Scorpius Malfoy era excelente besando, tenía una técnica única, perfeccionada con los años, que le hizo ganar su buena fama, pero él no lo hacia por eso, ya que de famoso tenía su apellido, lo hacía porque le encanta besar, le fascina ese tímido roce entre los labios al principio, esa suave caricia con la lengua para después llegar al descontrol completo y la pasión en su estado puro.

Su primer beso fue a los 8 años, cuando jugando en un parque del callejón Diagon conoció a un hermoso niño de ojos verdes y cabello negro, ese niño tenía un hermano que se pasaba molestándolo y era muy cruel. En una de sus bromas empujó a su hermanito, el cual cayó de rodillas y se raspó. Scorpius corrió ayudarle, al ver al hermoso niño llorando no supo qué hacer para aliviar su dolor, así que lo besó. El niño dejó de llorar y se sonrojó, eso dejó al pequeño Malfoy muy contento, no solo porque logró su cometido sino porque el niño se veía aún más hermoso con las mejillas coloradas. Una oleada de extraño cosquilleo le había recorrido cuando tocó los rosados labios del moreno, y sintió ganas de volver a besarlo.

‒¡Albus!‒llamó quien imagino era su padre, por el parecido físico‒es hora de irnos.

El niño llamado Albus se levantó del suelo y se fue con su padre aún sonrojado.

A través de los años Scorpius se volvió adicto a los besos como si de una droga fuera, siempre en busca del placentero cosquilleo que le recorría por completo y lo dejaba abrumado de felicidad.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts volvió a ver al chico con quien tuvo su primer beso, el hijo de Harry Potter. Quiso correr donde el despeinado chico y besarlo hasta robarle el aliento, pero su padre estaba allí y al juzgar por las mortíferas miradas que todo el mundo les dedicaban, tal vez no era buena idea llamar la atención de esa manera. Lo mejor sería esperar a que estuvieran solos.

Albus Severus Potter Weasley fue el primer Potter y el primer Weasley en ser sorteado a la casa de Slytherin según decía algo nervioso el chico de ojos verdes que miraba con temor a la mesa de los leones. Ansias de espantar el temor del moreno con un beso le atacaron, pero se resistió. Ahora era un Slytherin y como bien le había dicho su papá todos iban a exigir mucho de él.

Albus y Scorpius se hicieron buenos amigos, de hecho Albus era su único amigo de verdad, todos los demás eran lacayos, seguidores por el pasado de liderazgo del apellido Malfoy, descubrió tristemente que volver a besar a Albus ya no era una opción, al moreno le gustaban las niñas y siempre le decía con mueca de asco "Uacala Score" cuando lo pillaba besando algún chico, hasta que después de 3 años de ver a su mejor amigo besarse con infinidades de personas dejó de reaccionar y le daba igual si Scorpius besaba algún chico o chica.

En su quinto año, el heredero Malfoy comenzó a notar que su adicción por los besos combinado con sus revolucionantes hormonas le daba una mala pasada, y por mala pasada se refería a quedar duro como una roca, al principio le dio vergüenza, pero después supo arreglarlo a su conveniencia, ganando así buenos refregones, mamadas y masturbaciones, pero nada superaba los besos. Ese cosquilleo que le causaba y el ver a las otras personas después agitadas, sonrosadas y con los labios rojos y húmedos.

‒¿Por qué tanta obsesión con los besos Score?‒le preguntó Albus una tarde de su sexto año. Los exámenes ya habían terminado y tenían una semana más antes de regresar a casa.

‒¡No es una obsesión! ¿Acaso a ti no te gusta besar?‒preguntó acostado en la grama con Albus apoyando la cabeza en su regazo.

‒Si, pero las cosas que he escuchado de ti…

‒¿Qué has escuchado?‒preguntó con voz fría.

‒Que eres excelente besando, que llevas a las personas a la inconsciencia de lo placentero que son tus besos.

‒Esas son cosas buenas.

‒Nunca dije que fueran malas, pero Score, me refiero a que te has besado con casi todo Hogwarts y te has acostado con una buena cantidad de personas….

‒Si ¿Y qué?

‒Que solo hablas de besos y no de acostones, como si besarse con alguien superara cualquier otra cosa.

Scorepius soltó un largo suspiro.

‒No entiendes lo poderoso que es un beso. Un beso te descontrola así como también te puede reconfortar; un beso habla más que las palabras, confiesa secretos para aquellos que los saben descifrar, te da fuerzas, hace que te enamores de alguien o que te decepciones, te excita, te revoluciona, nubla tu mente y te lleva a un estado de inconsciencia muy placentero. Un beso afecta tanto como las palabras o tiene más valor, los besos enloquecen, te envician, son preludio y conclusión. Son suaves, calmados o violentos y pasionales; un beso me lleva a la cúspide del placer Al, es mi droga, es mi todo, es tan importante como tú.

‒Vaya, no esperaba que con una simple pregunta sacaras a relucir el Hufflepuff que llevas dentro‒dijo con burla, Score le dio un golpe en el brazo, pero se rió igual que su amigo, consciente de que el moreno estaba evadiendo sus últimas palabras. Albus era la única persona que deseaba besar más que nada en el mundo y la única con quien no podía. Estaba enamorado de su amigo, sin embargo él no sentía lo mismo por Scorpius.

Después de un par de años en Hogwarts, para Scorpius estaba más que claro que prefería chicos que chicas, le tomó año y medio para que Albus dejara de hacer caras o soltara comentarios al respecto y le tomó un año más que el insoportable hermano de Albus, James, dejara de hablarle pestes del "marica de tu amigo". Ahora las cosas iban bien entre los dos. Albus había tenido novias y amantes a multitud y nunca mostró curiosidad por los chicos. Así que aunque le partiera el alma, era mejor tener a Al a su lado como amigo que no tenerlo en lo absoluto.

Scorpius se reclinó hacia delante mirando el rostro pacífico de su amigo.

‒Score‒llamó Albus mirándolo repentinamente con seriedad‒ ¿Tú alguna vez has estado enamorado de mí?

‒¿Por qué lo preguntas?

‒James me dijo algo y…

‒¿James?‒gritó interrumpiendo a su amigo‒ ¡Creí que nos valía una mierda lo que decía James!

Albus se sentó evadiendo mirarle a los ojos.

‒Es mi hermano mayor‒dijo con tono apagado

‒¡Y yo tu mejor amigo!‒gritó poniéndose en pie. Albus también lo hizo‒no quiero volver a tener esta discusión contigo Albus, siempre es tu hermano con algún comentario, ¡NI SIQUIERA ESTÁ EN HOGWARTS Y SE LAS ARREGLA PARA PONERTE EN MI CONTRA!

‒No estoy en tu contra Scorpius‒dijo molesto.

‒¿Crees que soy estúpido? Se hacia donde iba dirigida la pregunta.

‒No es lo que piensas.

‒¿Ah no? Entonces si te digo que sí, que estoy enamorado de ti desde el día en que te besé ¿No te apartarás de mí? ¿No actuarás incómodo en mi presencia?

Albus lo miraba de una manera extraña, como entre enojo y confusión.

‒¿De qué hablas? Tú nunca me has besado‒dijo sin aliento.

Una dolorosa punzada atacó el corazón de Scorpius, el recuerdo más hermoso de su infancia se quebraba en pedazos.

Sintió ganas de gritar, de llorar, de maldecir a Albus con el peor hechizo que conociese, quiso correr y alejarse de la fuente de su dolor, pero al final su cuerpo reaccionó más rápido que su mente.

Sus labios presionaban fuertemente los de Albus y sus manos sostenían al moreno por las mejillas. No se movió, estaba allí tocando los labios de su mejor amigo, podía disculparse o simplemente seguir… siguió, abrió sus labios y atrapó el labio superior de Albus succionando suavemente para después deslizar la punta de su lengua por él, fue un mínimo roce y sabía que mandaba cosquilleos a las partes correctas, repitió la misma acción con el labio inferior y se ganó un leve gemido. Atrapó ambos labios y succionó lentamente y con suavidad. Sabía que para que Albus lo dejara ir más allá tenía que envolverlo en un abrumante placer.

Deslizó la punta de la lengua por la cerrada ranura que dividía los labios y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos desde la comisura izquierda hasta la derecha. Apartó su rostro por un momento, para admirar a su Albus con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas los labios húmedos y la respiración agitada, lo cual provocó que tuviera la necesidad de abrir levemente sus labios en busca de aire.

Scorpius vio su oportunidad, se humedeció los labios con deleite y besó a su amigo con pasión, bajó sus manos y envolvió a Albus por la cintura, cuando logró meter su lengua le rozó con la punta de ella el cielo de la boca, lo cual notó con satisfacción encendió a Al y allí fue cuando comenzó a devolverle el beso como sediento de lo que Score le pudiera dar y por supuesto que le dio todo. Tantos años besando a tantas personas le habían convertido en un experto en el asunto y al parecer Al no se quedaba atrás, tenía unos movimientos de lengua que lo tenían penosamente duro y apuntando con su "varita" el abdomen de su amigo.

Sus labios se abrieron y cerraron, chuparon y apretaron. Sus lenguas recorrieron todos los rincones, se tocaron entre sí, se envolvieron, batallaron y se desenvolvieron en un baile excitante.

Albus jadeaba y se quedaba sin aire más rápido que Scorpius, pero nunca pararon. Hasta que las cosquillas placenteras que siempre sentía al besar sobrepasaron todas las barreras y se corrió fuertemente. Gimió dentro de la boca de Albus para después cerrar el beso y apoyar su peso completamente en el moreno y esconder la cabeza entre su cuello. Albus nunca lo tocó ni durante el beso, ni después, tuvo miedo de mirarlo a la cara, pero aún así no soltó el agarre que lo mantenía pegado a su amigo.

El silencio duró bastante tiempo, ninguno se movió y eso estaba matando a Scorpius.

‒Tenías ocho años, estábamos en el parque Hotworth en el callejón Diagon. James te empujó y tú te lastimaste, quería ayudarte y sin saber que hacer… te besé‒explicó con la voz amortiguada por el cuellos de su amigo‒desde ese día me volví adicto a los besos, desde ese día estoy enamorado de ti‒ lo soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos para mirar a Albus de frente.

El moreno no reflejaba nada y el hermoso sonrojo había desaparecido junto con lo que tal vez había imaginado sentir que despertaba entre los pantalones de Albus.

‒¿Lo recuerdas?‒preguntó temeroso, pero no así demostrándolo.

‒No‒contestó con voz fría‒ eres mi mejor amigo Score y te quiero mucho, pero yo no siento eso que tú sientes por mí.

‒¿Y el beso?‒ preguntó molesto. Albus se encogió de hombros.

‒Curiosidad. Estaba harto de escuchar hablar a la gente de lo bien que besas. Digo, no pensaba besarte para comprobarlo, pero ya que lo habías comenzado tú, lo deje pasar.

Quiso sentirse molesto, decepcionado, herido, pero ningún tipo de emoción llegaba a él. Entendía el punto de vista de su amigo, si es que aún seguían siéndolo.

‒¿Y bien?

‒¿Y bien qué?

‒¿Qué tal beso? ¿Soy tan bueno como dicen?‒preguntó con su sonrisa marca Malfoy.

‒Mejor‒ respondió Albus con una enorme sonrisa‒ y al parecer yo no beso tan mal‒dijo levantando una ceja y mirando hacia el pantalón húmedo de Score.

El rubio lo limpió con un hechizó y fulminó con la mirada al moreno.

‒No te creas mucho, Potter, eso solo fue porque los besos me excitan.

Albus rió con ganas y Scorpius se le unió.

‒Así que… ¿seguimos siendo amigos?

‒Si tu frágil corazón puede soportar la idea de terne[tenerme] a tu lado solo como amigo y saber que jamás seré tuyo por completo‒dijo con exagerado dramatismo‒ entonces sí.

‒Idiota‒dijo dándole un sopetón.

Regresaron a la sala común entre golpes amistosos y risas. Sintiéndose por alguna extraña razón más unidos que nunca.

i_Querido Albus:_

_Mis sospechas de la última carta son ciertas, papá si est__á__ saliendo con el señor Malfoy. _

_Quisiera estar enojado al respecto, pero papá se ve tan contento que es imposible enojarse, no lo veía sonreír o tararear alegre desde que mamá murió y de eso ya han pasado 5 años. _

_Anoche salimos a comer solo nosotros dos y me lo contó. De cuando todo comenzó, de C__Ó__MO comenzó y de lo importante que es el señor Malfoy para él._

_Presta atención Al, porque esto es importante. Me preguntó si tú y Scorpius tenían algo y le dije que no, le pregunté que tenían que ver ustedes dos y me dijo que si tú y Scorpius eran novios entonces no era correcto que __é__l estuviera con el señor Malfoy ya que si por alguna razón t__ú__ y Score o papá y el señor Malfoy acaban mal eso afectaría mucho la otra relación y el nunca se perdonaría el arruinar tu supuesta relación con el peliteñido ese. _

_Albus, papá es feliz y s__e nota__a leguas que est__á__ muy enamorado, así como lo est__á__s tú de Scorpius, pero yo s__é__ que si eso que sientes por el diablo rubio lo detienes ahora no habrá de que preocuparse. Siento decirte que tus sentimientos por él son correspondidos en creces._

_Haz lo que tengas que hacer, usa tu ingenio Slytherin, todo menos que Malfoy sepa lo que sientes por él y mejor que siga pensando que no eres como él. _

_Realmente lo lamento Al, pero la felicidad de papá est__á__ en juego y mas te vale hacer todo lo posible por asegurarla._

_James_/i

Volvió a meter el pergamino entre las páginas del libro de pociones y guardó el libro en el baúl de Albus. Salió de la habitación y se topó con Jason Zabini. Una furia lo embargaba por dentro así que tomó al chico por las caderas y estrellándolo contra la pared lo besó con pasión, con fuerza, Jason acostumbrado a esos arranques locos de Scorpius se dejó y disfrutó de sus expertos labios. Sintió el cosquilleó de placer embargarle aplastando momentáneamente la ira que le había provocado la carta de James. La había encontrado accidentalmente, eso fue una lástima, prefería vivir pensando que Albus no sentía nada por él.

El beso se tornó en un refregar que los llevó a los 2 al orgasmo. Satisfecho invocó un hechizo limpiador en ambos y con más tranquilidad caminó a la sala común y se sentó junto a su mejor amigo.

‒¿No has pensado en salir oficialmente con Jason?‒preguntó el moreno leyendo tranquilamente un libro e Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

‒¿Nos viste?‒preguntó sorprendido, Albus asintió aún sin mirarle‒ No, Al, prefiero dedicarme libremente al placer de besar‒ contestó recostando la cabeza en el hombro del su amigo.

‒Me imagino‒ fue lo único que dijo dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa.

‒Albus‒dijo, pero se mordió el labio inferior deteniendo sus palabras y decidió mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y que Albus siguiera mintiéndole y ocultando sus sentimientos‒ Nadie debería dudar que eres un verdadero Slytherin‒soltó con frialdad.

Con eso se levantó del sofá y llamó a Alex, otro compañero de habitación, necesitaba la emoción, el cosquilleo y el placer de besar, era lo único que lo mantenía con ánimos de soportar la realidad de no tener a Albus como siempre había soñado.

Fin


End file.
